


Au-dessus du champ de bataille

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blindness, Canon - Manga, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fire, Flash Fic, Gen, Ishbal | Ishval, Not Happy, One Shot Collection, Sex, Snipers, War, a bit of dub con
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots et ficlets sur Riza et Roy, à jamais marqués par la guerre d'Ishval. Même si romance il doit y avoir, ça ne sera jamais avec des fleurs bleues et des petits cœurs...<br/>1er volet : À travers une lunette de visée. 2ème: Avant la fin des combats. 3ème: Sous ces mains. 4ème : Un détail d'Ishval. 5ème : Encore ses mains... 6ème : Un autre genre de flamme. 7ème : Dans son dos. 8ème : Un secret partagé. 9ème : Des yeux si sombres. 10ème : Co-dépendants. <br/>11 à 13èmes : Roy aveuglé, avec ou sans Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hawk's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du haut de son aire, elle l'observait en silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au-dessus du champ de bataille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** general/un peu d'angst/un tout petit peu de fétichisme  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** guerre d’Ishval, tome 15  
>  **Nombre de mots :** presque 500

Un coin sombre, un coin en ruines. En haut d’une vieille tour à l’abandon, isolé de tout, d’où elle peut surveiller le champ de bataille en-dessous. Une aire de rapace, le nid du faucon dont on dit qu’elle a les yeux.

Sans un bruit, elle s’installe. Elle enfile le gant qui protège sa main quand elle tire ; le tissu lui érafle un peu la peau, mais ce n’est vraiment rien en comparaison de ce qui lui arriverait si toute la journée, elle tirait en tenant cette carabine à mains nues.

Ça lui semble vieux d’une éternité, le temps où elle avait des mains de jeune fille, dont elle prenait plus ou moins soin. Maintenant, elle a des mains de tueur qu’elle ne reconnaît plus. Mais peu lui importe, elle est ici pour protéger quelqu’un…

Par la lunette de visée, elle le repère facilement. Même de loin, même sans cela, elle reconnaît sans peine sa silhouette devenue familière parmi toutes les autres.

Elle pourrait le détailler autant qu’elle veut, sans être vue. Ce n’est pas l’idée de jouer les voyeurs qui l’en empêche, mais la mission qu’elle s’est fixée : elle ne doit pas voir que lui, mais surveiller les alentours aussi.

Régulièrement cependant, son regard revient sur lui.

Depuis cet incident qui les a réunis, il y a quelques jours, il porte ses gants en permanence. Même s’il sait qu’elle est désormais là pour le protéger de loin, le coup de poignard manqué lui a appris un peu de prudence et il ne laisse plus ses armes. Personne ne s’en plaindra.

Ses mains sont toujours, toujours cachées sous le tissu à feu. Blanc autrefois éclatant désormais taché de la poussière du désert, le cercle brodé toujours soigneusement entretenu malgré tout. Lui au moins, n’aura pas de sang sur les mains.

Pas qui soit visible, du moins. Au fond de lui, il sait bien le poids de chacune de ses actions : elle a croisé ses yeux, des yeux de tueur… tellement différents de ceux qu’il avait autrefois, quand il était l’élève de son père, et qu’elle l’observait parfois en cachette.

Et ça doit être pareil pour elle.

La passion dans les yeux de Roy Mustang, l’innocence des siens, a disparu, complètement, estompant les souvenirs, à croire qu’elles n’y ont jamais été.

Elle ne peut rien y faire, juste se battre en espérant la fin rapide de cette guerre. Il faudra bien qu’il puisse enlever ces gants, un jour, cesser d’être une arme vivante pour redevenir un homme.

Elle n’y avait jamais fait attention avant ; elle avait souvent regardé les mains de son alchimiste de père quand elle petite, qu’il traçait des cercles et domptait la matière, mais ne s’est jamais intéressée autant à celles de "Mr Mustang".

Aujourd’hui qu’elles sont cachées par les gants aux flammes, elle se prend à en rêver. Rien ne lui paraîtrait plus beau que ses mains enfin nues, enfin rendues à leur état naturel.


	2. Dernier combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce massacre finira bien un jour mais l'odeur des cendres et de la chair brûlée ne disparaîtra pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dernier combat  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye, Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** matériel à angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "l’odeur des cendres" pour 31_jours (28 avril '07)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : guerre d'Ishval (tome 15) – partie honteusement réduite dans la nouvelle série animée  
>  **Avertissements :** relativement glauque et gore   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

Il y a eu les cris, les explosions. Le fracas des attaques. Le ciel rouge de flammes et les nuages noirs, lourd et gras. La fumée suffocante, l’odeur âcre du feu d’abord, se superposant aux relents des corps mal lavés sous la couche de poussière, l’odeur de la chair brûlée ensuite. Quand toutes les cibles eurent été détruites ou mises en fuite (puis les fuyards rattrapés et exécutés), l’équipe d’expérimentation se disputa quant au sort à réserver aux cadavres : fallait-il les enterrer ou les brûler, ou pouvait-on compter sur l’épaisse couche de cendres qui les couvraient pour leur éviter la putréfaction et les risques d’épidémie ?  
Le temps qu’ils se décident et que l’on règle le problème, le vent avait balayé la puanteur de sang qui stagnait aux abords des camps et les retombées de l’incendie. Restaient la suie sur les ruines et les cendres s’ajoutant aux scories de sable soulevées par le moindre souffle.  
Et si les lieux des massacres étaient voués à l’oubli, pour les survivants de la dernière bataille, l’odeur restait encore incrustée dans les vêtements, imprégnée dans les cheveux, les accompagnant sur le chemin de la retraite, encore longtemps après avoir laissé derrière eux les derniers cadavres. Et même s’ils finiraient bien par s’en débarrasser, le souvenir du feu et l’odeur de la mort demeureraient gravée dans leur mémoire, comme les cicatrices sur leurs corps.

Pour Riza Hawkeye, avant de pouvoir s’éloigner et espérer guérir de tout ce qui est arrivé là, il restait un dernier démon à brûler. Le secret des flammes, à l’origine du massacre, devrait rester ici. Cette blessure-là, elle savait qu’elle ne vivrait pas si elle la remportait avec elle. Il fallait qu’elle l’abandonne avec les morts sur ce champ de bataille.  
Après seulement, elle pourrait se dire qu’elle a fait ce qu’on attendait d’elle, qu’elle a protégé ses camarades, qu’elle a accompli aussi ce qu’elle attendait d’elle-même, qu’elle a protégé Roy Mustang. Pour l’instant, il fallait qu’elle oublie que c’est le travail de son père, mis entre les mains du même Roy Mustang, qui a causé tant de souffrances. Que c’était, quelque part, sa faute à elle si le feu a ravagé ce pays. Il fallait qu’elle prenne sa part de douleur. En expiation. Pour se libérer du rôle dans lequel son père l'avait liée. Et pour éviter que ça se reproduise jamais.

Roy répugnait à faire souffrir encore, mais il comprenait. Une dernière fois, il activa le cercle des flammes, une dernière fois, la chair grésilla et se déforma sous ses doigts, la puanteur familière d’un corps livré aux flammes s’éleva autour de lui. Il se jura, vraiment, que ça serait la dernière fois. Tout ce qu’il a commis au cours de cette campagne, de conserve avec Knox, lui a appris à maîtriser parfaitement l’effet de sa flamme sur un corps – quelle ironie ! Cette dernière brûlure ne tuerait qu’une partie de son âme. Il pouvait faire en sorte qu’elle soit le moins douloureuse possible, essayer de ne détruire qu’une partie-clé réduite du tatouage et épargner le reste. Et quand cette brûlure guérirait, espéraient-ils, peut-être que leurs cœurs s’apaiseraient aussi un peu.


	3. Sous ces mains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La peau, et les sentiments, sous le cercle des flammes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous ces mains  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/RoyMustang  
>  **Genre :** UST/un peu de drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** 1#28, « sous ces mains » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité :** chapitres 58-60  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

C’était il y a des années, et elle s’en souvient encore, bien mieux que si ç’avait été la veille. Elle était encore bien jeune, à l’époque. Elle était encore bien loin d’imaginer entrer un jour dans l’armée et devenir experte dans le maniement des armes.  
Ça avait fait un mal de chien. Elle avait détesté son père de lui faire subir ça, de graver ce tatouage dans son dos, de meurtrir sa chair pour y abriter le secret des Flammes. Elle n’avait pas vraiment pensé, à l’époque, que ça blessait aussi son cœur, de se savoir transformée en arme vivante.  
Elle avait juste serré les dents sur ses gémissements, serré les paupières sur ses larmes, avait tout supporté bravement.

Elle aimait son père, tant pis si ses recherches alchimiques lui prenaient tant de temps et le volait à l’affection de sa fille. Elle prit ça comme une preuve d’amour, qu’il voie en elle le gardien idéal pour ses précieuses recherches. Et elle avait mis un point d’honneur à le rendre fier d’elle, à endurer sans la moindre plainte toute la durée du tatouage.

C’est un tout autre jeu d’émotions qu’elle a éprouvé, quelques années plus tard, quand, après la mort de son père, elle a dévoilé ce secret à Mr Mustang, quand elle lui a offert son dos nu pour qu’il y lise le tatouage…  
Un jeu trop complexe pour qu’elle le déchiffre, aujourd’hui ; douleur, tristesse, peur, pudeur… excitation, plaisir coupable, aussi…

Elle refuse de repenser à la brûlure qui défigure désormais l’harmonie du cercle. Cette douleur-là, elle ne veut pas la revivre.  
Elle ne pense plus qu’aux mains de Roy, attendant qu’elles se posent à nouveau sur sa peau nue et tracent une fois de plus chaque ligne de son tatouage.


	4. Logistique à Ishval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "À Ishval, fais comme les Ishvaliens ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Parmi les nombreux inconvénients de cette campagne...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** gen/plutôt moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix et Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** Roy/Riza, "couscous" pour le frère de Preskunange (Noël 06/nouvel an 07)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 15 – non applicable à la 1ère série animée, et passé à la trappe dans la nouvelle (pff...)  
>  **Avertissement :** sans doute un peu bizarre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Quand les opérations s’éternisent et que les troupes se trouvent coupées des voies de ravitaillement, il faut bien s’adapter comme on peut et profiter de ce que l’on trouve sur place. La semoule de blé dur qui remplace leur farine habituelle, ils s’y habituent vite. C’est pratique, ça se conserve bien et ça se cuisine facilement. Les soldats qui sont de corvée popote s’en arrangent relativement bien.  
Après, le mélange légumes/viande est un peu plus aléatoire et ne change pas vraiment du rata habituel. Là, personne ne voit de changement. C’est plus ou moins dégueu’ et plus ou moins équilibré, mais quand on a faim, on ne fait pas les difficiles.   
Et proposer une part de sa gamelle qu’il ne finira pas à la jeune demoiselle, pour Roy, ça n’est pas par dégoût pour la nourriture, mais par générosité, parce qu’il a promis à son maître qu’il prendrait soin de sa fille et qu’il s’en veut de l’avoir retrouvée sur ce champ de bataille. La petite Riza, jamais il n’aurait rêvé ni cauchemardé la voir un jour obligée de se battre, de supporter la chaleur, la poussière, la faim et les tueries.  
Mais puisqu’ils en sont là, il leur faut bien survivre, maintenant…


	5. Sous ses mains (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La peau de tout son corps, brûlante, sous ses mains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous ses mains  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** amour/ _lime_ /angst  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes** 1#05, « feu » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : lourdes références au tome 15 ; ne cherchez pas dans le nouvel anime, ça a été honteusement raccourci.  
>  **Note :** sequel à une petite ficlet pour 52_saveurs, "sous ces mains"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~650

Roy s’est endormi, satisfait. Riza voudrait simplement le contempler, profiter de son beau visage assoupi, et savourer l’idée qu’il est à elle, qu’il lui a donné toute sa confiance et qu’il l’aime. Mais un petit quelque chose lui ronge le cœur et refuse de la laisser profiter du moment.

Il a refusé de la prendre toute entière. Il a négligé de reconnaître ce à quoi elle tenait le plus.  
Il lui a offert les plus beaux aveux, pourtant, l’a embrassée et caressée avec tout l’amour dont il est capable, faisant éclore la flamme des passions qui couvent en elle depuis des années. Quand ils se sont mutuellement mis nus, il l’a longuement admirée du regard, lui a répété combien il la trouvait belle. De ses mains agiles et de ses lèvres audacieuses, il a parcouru tout son corps...  
À l’exception de son dos. Il a exploré tout son corps, de son visage, de son cou, à ses seins et son ventre, ses bras jusqu’au bout des doigts, et ses paumes, ses jambes jusqu’aux chevilles, a été jusqu’à lui baiser les pieds, la faisant rougir comme braise.

Il a pris tout son temps pour faire connaissance de sa peau, de tout ce qui lui avait été caché des années durant.   
Il l’a longuement préparée, la mettant sur des charbons ardents. Quand enfin, il lui fit l’amour, elle crut se consumer de plaisir. 

Mais il n’avait ni cherché à poser le regard sur son dos - il l’avait même empêchée de se détourner de lui - ni osé passer la main sur les cicatrices laissées là autrefois.

Roy dort maintenant à ses côtés, mais Riza se sent désespérément seule.   
Elle a beau se dire qu’il a fait ça par regret de l’avoir blessée autrefois, elle le ressent comme un affront. Après tout, c’est elle-même qui lui avait demandé de détruire ce tatouage, ça serait à elle de s’excuser d’avoir exigé cela de lui. 

Mais non. Dans ce geste, ou plutôt le manque d’un geste de plus, de la part de Roy, elle se sent rabaissée à ce qu’elle a été autrefois : un livre ouvert confié par son père à un apprenti, un parchemin secret sur lequel découvrir le secret des flammes. 

Elle se rappelle encore comme elle a tremblé quand elle s’est dévêtue pour lui et lui pour la première fois lui a montré son dos : de peur autant que d’excitation rentrée. Il a appris par cœur les entrelacs du cercle, s’excusant à mi-voix quand parfois, il posait le bout du doigt sur sa peau frémissante pour suivre un passage complexe de l’équation. 

Elle se rappelle aussi comme elle a encore tremblé quand pour la deuxième fois, elle s’est mise à demi nue pour lui. Cette fois, c’était une toute autre sorte d’appréhension. Et de honte, également. Malgré elle, elle s’est prise à espérer qu’il poserait ses mains nues sur sa peau pour activer directement le cercle. Puis un hurlement de douleur lui a échappé. Mais elle n’a pleuré que quand il l’a laissée seule, après s’être une fois de plus excusé. Elle n’a pas eu la force de le remercier. Elle s’est laissée soigner sans mot dire. 

Pour la troisième fois aujourd’hui, elle s’est dévoilée à lui. Pour la première fois, il l’a acceptée de son plein gré et en a fait lui-même autant. Pour la première fois, ce contact lui a donné plus de plaisir que de douleur.  
Enfin, il a découvert tout le reste de son corps.

Il a encore honte de ce passé qu’ils ont été forcés de partager dans la douleur, et ne veut plus lui donner que du plaisir. Elle le sait, c’est pour cela qu’il refuse de retourner vers le tatouage et la brûlure.  
Elle devrait lui en être gré… comment lui dire qu’au contraire, elle voudrait qu’il passe outre, et la voie comme un tout, passé compris, puisque cette époque douloureuse est révolue et devrait être oubliée désormais ?


	6. Un autre genre de flamme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un feu qui couve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un autre genre de flamme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** frustré  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « ’tu es à moi’, UST »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français (LJ)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Entre Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye, des serments réciproques ont été échangés.  
« Je vous confie mon dos, » chacun l’a dit à l’autre, tour à tour. De Riza à Roy, le secret tatoué sur sa peau ; en choisissant de lui faire confiance elle lui a confié son cœur. De Roy à Riza, la tâche de le surveiller, autant pour le protéger que pour l’arrêter s’il venait à dévier de sa route ; c’est sa vie qu’il remet entre ses mains.  
Ils savent qu’ils ont été vulnérables aux mains de l’autre autrefois, et qu’ils le sont encore.

Les liens qu’ils ont tissés mêlent confiance, peur et excitation ; ces serments-là ressemblent à une déclaration d’amour telle qu’ils ne peuvent se permettre. Plus fort encore, c’est une affirmation tacite et mutuelle d’appartenance. Pourtant leur relation, en tant que supérieur et subordonnée privilégiée, dépasse – et exclut – l’amour physique.  
Même s’il est le seul homme qu’elle aime et elle la seule femme qu’il considère dans sa totalité, pas juste son corps, même si entre eux existe le désir, ils le refoulent comme trop dangereux. La voie qu’ils ont choisie l’interdit – et l’attise d’autant plus.

Ils brûlent tous deux d’un autre genre de flamme, auquel ils ne peuvent céder.


	7. Dans son dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une faveur demandée et ignorée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans son dos  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Couple :** Roy Mustang x Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "toucher"  
> proposé par Wayya pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Riza (printemps ‘09)  
>  **Avertissement :** un peu de dub-con  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : toujours le fameux tome 15  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 270

Les masques comme les vêtements sont tombés. Il n’est plus question de prendre de gants, au sens ni au figuré. Riza ne demande qu’une chose :  
« Pas mon dos, s’il vous plaît.  
\- Je le connais déjà, proteste Roy, surpris qu’elle voie là un tabou.  
\- C’est justement pour cela, » se défend-elle. Elle voit dans les marques qu’elle y porte la concrétisation de sa faiblesse.

Il ne la force en rien à lui montrer son dos, il préfère d’ailleurs la voir de face, profiter de son visage, mais glisse tout de même ses mains vers la zone interdite. Voulant lui prouver qu’elle est belle malgré la blessure, il passe outre l’interdit, confiant. Elle lui en veut sur le moment.

Le tatouage en lui-même n’a pas changé sa sensibilité pourtant elle frémit bien plus quand il effleure cette partie que n’importe quelle autre. Tout est dans sa tête. Pour ce qui est des brûlures en revanche... Ces cicatrices-là ont une sensibilité toute particulière. Les zones durement brûlées ont perdu une partie de leurs nerfs, celles autour ont acquis un toucher nouveau. Là, quand Roy profite de son abandon pour y gagner accès et y poser les lèvres, il lui fait perdre la tête.

Quand Roy finit de l’aimer, Riza lui en veut toujours, mais pour une autre raison : parce qu’entre ses mains elle a totalement perdu le contrôle, et qu’elle a aimé cela malgré elle, à la fois les caresses auxquelles elle s’attendait et celles dont elle était sûre ne pas vouloir.


	8. Secret partagé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ma fille connaît la clé du secret", a dit le Pr Hawkeye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Secret partagé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors c’était toi ! » d’après PresKunange  
> pour la case n°11 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait Riza (été ’10 ; 2ème)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : tome 15, encore  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

_Ma fille connaît le secret_ , a confié le professeur Hawkeye mourant à son élève. Roy s’attendait à ce qu’elle ait appris par cœur un code qu’elle ne comprendrait pas, qui lui livre la formule, ou ouvre un coffre-fort, quelque chose comme ça, qui ne l’aurait pas trop impliquée.

Quand elle lui demande de se retourner et qu’il entend dans son dos les bruits de vêtements froissés lui indiquant qu’elle se déshabille, il est au bord de paniquer et quand elle l’appelle, lui disant qu’il peut regarder de nouveau, son cœur bat d’appréhension à l’idée de ce qui l’attend. Elle ne compte quand même pas s’offrir à lui et qu’un mariage imposé soit nécessaire à ce qu’il hérite du code ?  
Mais la jeune fille se tient de dos, nue seulement jusqu’à la taille, comptant sans doute qu’il ne fasse que regarder sans toucher, et son jeune corps crie silencieusement qu’elle-même ne veut pas regarder ce qui se passera.

Il ne croyait pas que son maître ait pu être assez dérangé pour que Riza _elle-même_ soit la clé, dans sa propre chair. Tendant une main tremblante vers le dos tatoué tout aussi tremblant, il se sent pris de vertige.


	9. Dans ses yeux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une ombre sur son regard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dans ses yeux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Mustang et Hawkeye, « Laque ~~/Tutu (ou les deux ; au choix~~ ) »   
> pour Luhnatique"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ‘10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Quand Roy ramène ses cheveux en arrière à grand renfort de laque, Riza est toujours surprise par la noirceur de ses yeux. En temps normal, comme ils sont obscurcis par sa frange, elle ne se pose pas la question. Révélés au grand jour, les yeux de Roy sont deux puits de ténèbres dans lesquels il est facile de se noyer.

À les voir ainsi, Riza n’a qu’une envie : défaire cette coiffure trop formelle, de ses propres mains, rendre à Roy son décoiffé habituel et l’ébouriffer encore plus et voir lutter dans son regard une autre flamme et une autre obscurité.


	10. Co-dépendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas la plus belle relation qui soit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Co-dépendants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** pas que de l'amour  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ils se regardent, pour se haïr d’abord, pour se pardonner ensuite, pour s’aimer enfin, parce que l’un sans l’autre, ils ne sont rien. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’un sans l’autre, ils ne sont rien. D’autres qui ne les connaissent pas bien pourraient penser que Roy Mustang et Riza Hawkeye se complètent merveilleusement. Eux-mêmes, plus lucides, plus cyniques, se rendent compte qu’ils sont surtout terriblement co-dépendants.

Berthold Hawkeye a accidentellement conditionné sa fille à se penser plus comme un outil, l’instrument de la vie d’un autre, que comme une vraie personne, mais au moins elle est restée libre de choisir qui elle aiderait. Voyant cela, son apprenti a compris qu’il lui faudrait à lui un garde-fou pour ne pas reproduire les erreurs de son maître.


	11. Si l'amour rend aveugle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh l'ironie de la chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Si l’amour rend aveugle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comme quoi l’amour rend vraiment aveugle! »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 24-27  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’amour rend vraiment aveugle, y compris l’amour de sa patrie, et, c’est là où ça fait encore plus mal, y compris aussi quand on le préfère à l’amour d’une femme.

Roy Mustang, ses rêves brisés, se dit qu’au moins, il n’a pas à soutenir le regard catastrophé de Riza. Et s’imaginer désormais indigne d’elle comme il est incapable de surveiller son pays l’achève.

Il ne la voit pas non plus poser en fait sur lui un regard toujours admiratif. Mais il l’entend :  
\- Vous avez fait ce qu’il fallait.


	12. Le pire du problème

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il la voit déjà perdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le pire du problème  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Car il lui fallait juste parvenir jusqu’au bureau des préfets, dans lequel il s’enferma pendant une heure, la tête entre les mains, à penser. »  
> d’après Dilly sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-manga ; tomes 24-27  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La tête entre les mains, à penser, plus exactement à ruminer, Roy ne voit pas le temps s’écouler. En fait, il ne voit plus rien du tout et c’est là le gros du problème. On lui a volé ses yeux, et que pourra-t-il faire pour son pays dans cet état ? Même s’il trouve à compenser, personne ne voudra nommer un aveugle Président.

L’autre partie du problème c’est qu’il a laissé sacrifier Riza, que c’est en punition de ça qu’il a perdu ses yeux, et qu’il n’y est pour rien dans son sauvetage. Pour lui, il l’a déjà perdue.


	13. Sans repère

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdu sans elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans repère  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang(/)Riza Hawkeye  
>  **Genre :** drama/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Elle se contrôle, courbe l’échine et fait ce qu’on lui dit.»  
> d’après PreskUnAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> \+ parce qu’il commençait sur le FMA-Day: _Don’t Forget 3. oct. ’1X_  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin/post-série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

On lui dit que son lieutenant est sauvée et hors de danger. On, des voix inconnues dans le noir complet qui l’entoure. Roy voudrait le croire, mais perdu comme il est, en quoi peut-il encore avoir confiance ?

On le guide à travers des lieux inconnus, on l’aide comme un invalide à ne pas trébucher et à trouver un siège. À tâtons, il trouve le lit devant lui. Une personne dedans, endormie, inconsciente ?  
Il ne peut pas reconnaître le parfum de Riza sous le désinfectant. Une main fine mais calleuse, inerte, qu’il se maudit de ne pas reconnaître non plus…


End file.
